


Mr. teacher? It's me, Lucas Lallemant

by chelouple28



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic fuckers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: Lucas might be an idiot, but that's probably because Eliott indulges him in 99% of his bullshit.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 18
Kudos: 267





	Mr. teacher? It's me, Lucas Lallemant

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is pointless but it had to be done  
> enjoy <3333

A kiss on his neck wakes him up.

It goes like this, now. A trail of soft kisses pressed to his cheeks when the sun filters through the curtains early in the morning and the sheets are warm under his belly coaxing him out of his slumber, or a wet raspberry pressed to his shoulderblades when he's slept in and Eliott has decided to be a little shit. It's always like this now.

Lucas sighs softly as he kisses Eliott's hand draped around his shoulders. He blinks slowly, letting the sleep leave his body, and he reaches a hand across the bed for his phone.

Today's date glares at him when he unlocks the screen, vicious and unforgiving, and Lucas has half the mind to fling his phone into the hallway. _Fuck_.

He groans loudly, a muffled scream pressed to his pillow, ignoring Eliott's chuckle behind him.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Eliott laughs quietly, playing with Lucas' hair.

Lucas groans again _(whines)_ , a very manly groan and not at all childish because he's a functioning adult, and clutches the covers under his chin. "Good morning. Shut up."

Because he's not rude and he's very appreciative of his boyfriend. But also it's Tuesday. And it would be fine, any other Tuesday. Just not this one.

"What's gotten into you today, you meneace?" Eliott laughs again, tickling him a little under his chin, and Lucas hates him a little bit for being such a morning person.

"It's Tuesday." Lucas complains, his words muffled on the mattress. When Eliott lets out a confused little noise, Lucas huffs. "It's Tuesday. February 4th. Endurance test. I want death."

Eliott just snorts, the asshole. Like Lucas' pain isn't his pain. If Lucas had to pretend to shed a tear when Eliott's H5 pencil cracked the other day, he thinks Eliott should have the decency to sound sympathetic of Lucas' struggles.

Lucas turns in Eliott's arms, facing him and putting on his best puppy dog face "Eliott, I'm serious. Please kill me, I promise I won't tell anyone you did it-"

Eliott's lips are on his before he knows what's happening. They slide against Lucas' mouth smoothly; it's an innocent kiss, a kiss that says _good morning, baby_ , and _I love you, did you sleep well?_ And Lucas can't do anything but give in to the way Eliott's hands fit under his heart, moving his own lips against Eliott's softly. A moment later, Eliott pulls away.

Lucas blinks.

"Now that's the good morning I deserve." Eliott beams, one of those smiles that lights up his eyes gracing Lucas' line of vision, and the way the February sun falls on the half side of his face takes his breath away. "Now what were you saying? Something about murder?"

_What?_

Oh yeah.

"Oh yeah" Lucas says in a daze. "I have P.E today and I really, really don't wanna go. Do you think if I told the teacher I have the gay he'd let me go?"

Eliott raises an eyebrow.

"Is that a no?"

"What do you think?"

Lucas groans again, letting his forehead fall on Eliott's chest. The sound of Eliott's laugh rumbles under his ear, and he smiles.

"I just don't wanna do it. Do you know he made someone puke last year? _Puke_ , Eli. All over their shoes, just because the teacher wouldn't let them stop. Do you want me to puke, is that it?" He complains dramatically, burning his face further into Eliott's chest. "Fucking asshole, I'm sure he makes kids run at gunpoint."

Eliott circles Lucas' waist, pulling until he's lying half on top of him. "I wish I could help you get out of it."

Lucas only hums sadly, content to stay in Eliott's arms until it's inevitably time to get ready for school. He breathes in Eliott's smell, warm like a summer kiss against a sunscreen covered back, feeling safe in this moment, smiling every time Eliott ducks his head to press a kiss to his hair as fingers trail up and down his back.

He wishes he could get out of it, too. It's fucking cold, and he hates how his chest burns when the freezing air makes its way into his lungs. He wishes he was ten, and his mama could write him a doctor's note whenever his tummy felt funny-

Wait.

"That's it!" Lucas exclaims, startling Eliott out of his peaceful state. He quickly pushes himself up, straddling Eliott's thighs. "You're going to help me get out of the endurance test."

Eliott gives him a bewildered look, but waits for Lucas to keep going either way. "Okay?"

" _You_ ," Lucas punctuates his words with a slight pull of Eliott's hair. "Are going to write me a note."

"I'm going to what?"

"A note! It's perfect. Just say I can't run today because I am sick, or something."

"But you need a legal guardian to sign that for you?" Eliott asks with a confused frown, rubbing Lucas' thighs absentmindedly.

"Yes." Lucas says slowly. "You."

Eliott splutters. "Me?!"

Lucas laughs at Eliott's wild look on his face, and he can't help it when he bends to leave a loud smacking kiss to his forehead.

"Yeah. I am a minor, technically. And it is your job to take care of me. It says so in the contract I signed to be your boyfriend."

"The wh-"

Lucas rests his index finger on Eliott's parted lips to shut him up, grinning triumphantly at the drunk look on Eliott's face as he stares down at his fingers. He waits for a beat, looking at Eliott look at him, who still hasn't said anything, and his hands still resting on Lucas' bare thighs twitch.

Lucas lunges forward, taking advantage of Eliott's momentarily short-circuit to pull him into a bruising kiss. He grins into Eliott's mouth when he feels him squeeze his thighs, brushing his tongue on Eliott's bottom lip before suddenly cutting the kiss short.

"So, the note?"

Eliott huffs out a disbelieving laugh before giving a sharp nod as he pulls Lucas to his chest.

"You're a nightmare."

**

_To: assholey teacher_

_Lucas Lallemant won't be able to assist to your P. E class today, as he woke up this morning with a nasty case of appendicitis._

_Sincerely, his guardian angel._

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eluincorrectquotes)


End file.
